The Viral Vector Core (VVC) is integrated into multiple cancer projects directed at the study of the disease process, therapy and the pre-clinical development of vaccines. VVC staff is active participants in the development of gene transfer technologies in the cancer field. The interaction with multiple investigators from various disciplines allows for cross-fertilization of ideas, technical advancements, and innovations in vector designs. The VVC's overall objective is to support investigators in the use of gene transfer technologies, including consultation with the PI and staff, development of novel vectors, collaborative testing of vectors generated for function and purity, and finally routine preparation including quality control. VVC staff and investigators are in close contact through all phases of vector design and generation, and the VVC serves as both a research and development facility for gene transfer studies and a service facility for routine vector preparations. As a part of the service the VVC will provide purified and concentrated preparations of recombinant adenovirus, adeno-associated virus, vaccinia, baculovirus and retrovirus (including lentivirus). This facility provides access to standard cell lines, expression plasmids, and stock of recombinant reporter viral vectors. The main responsibilities of the VVC are to: prepare recombinant vectors; perform relevant quality control; disseminate vectors; maintain a database of vector stocks available for use; maintain a database of expression vectors; develop new expression vectors as needed; develop novel methods for vector production; and assist in the design and development of novel vectors. The VVC serves the needs of numerous outside cancer investigators interested in both basic and applied research with gene transfer vectors, and is important for several reasons. First, by keeping abreast of many different gene transfer vectors, approaches, and applications, the scientific expertise of the VVC staff is strengthened. Second, serving a broad scope of users improves and fosters inter-collegiate communication with focused efforts at developing improved vectors and delivery methods. Finally, a continuum of new ideas from both outside and within the university, and through our consultants, insures that the HCCC community has access to, or is aware of, the ?state of the art?.